Puppet
by xNightValkyrie
Summary: From the beginning to the end, I'm trying to spill out all my feelings to myself, believing that if I did my best, everything will work out and work the way I wanted them to, but destiny has chosen to torture me until the end. Hint of SasorixOc. One-shot.


A/N : I can't call this my best work (and it's really not), but I hope you get the idea and plot behind all these words. Different from the rest of my stories, this one might be a very messed up, hard to understand story, and maybe even the paragraphs are messed up, but the way I wrote it also describes how I felt while writing this. Hope you will enjoy reading this! Comments are welcomed, but please don't be too picky about how this story was written.

* * *

_I feel cold. I feel lonely. I feel desperate._

_I'm heartbroken, like an empty shell._

"Karia, believe in me. I promise I'll come back for you." Such a cliché farewell…

Years after years, I wait for him to come back, to keep his promise, but this was just a dream a young girl like me was having. I was naïve, and that made me the stupidest girl in the entire Shinobi world.

"Karia, I'm sorry, we'll reunite soon."

I believed one time after another, with more and more doubtfulness entering my mind, more and more thoughts installing themselves into my mind… but despite this, I kept hoping, wishing for his words to come true.

And my dream came true… but it wasn't what I wanted at all…

I was suffering, I wasn't happy at all.

Not only mentally or psychologically, but also physically.

_I walked backwards, fear shading all my senses. I didn't know if my heart was beating anymore, I couldn't feel it inside my chest anymore. Water was blurring my view, but I kept distancing myself from this monster… this monster that I once loved._

"_Y-you're going to kill me… right?" he didn't reply._

_I couldn't recognize him anymore, he was heartless, merciless, and most of all, cruel._

"_I knew it… I believed so much in you… I put so much hope into our relationship… And that's was I finally get…"_

_I reached the edge of the mountain. I didn't have to look back to know how deep the fall could be._

No, this wasn't what I was hoping for. Like any other girl, I was hoping for a perfect relationship with the one I loved, but mine had to turn out this way. Turning into something no one would ever imagine…

"_How could I believe in you… I'm so stupid…" I tried to hold back my sobs, not caring anymore that he was approaching me gradually._

_And it came into my mind that I shouldn't let myself be killed by such a jerk, such a monster. And so, I turned around, my eyes facing the green under the edge._

"_You don't have to kill me… I rather kill myself than getting killed by someone like you…"_

_And I jumped down._

_Everything would end from now on. No more waiting, no more pain, no more suffering._

And what happened afterwards was out of my calculations as well.

I was alive, not dead. But I was happy, because I felt no pain or suffering anymore.

"Snap out of it." I blinked. I looked at my savior. "You're my laboratory rat, listen to me when I talk." I only nodded to him.

This guy was rude, mean, and sometimes cruel, but he was true to me, he saved me and gave me a new life. So I've decided to give him my life in return, and let him play with it. Just as long as someone needs me, I'll be there for them, I want to be useful, I want people to care about me.

"How is it?"

I looked down at my legs.

No, I said wrong. I looked down at my _puppet_ legs.

I was barely conscious when I knew that he was installing puppet legs onto my body, but I knew that he trying to help me. Except for one of my arms, all of my limbs had become like a puppet, controlled by anyone at will…

"Everything is perfect, Sasori-sama." I moved the chakra wires accordingly to my will, slowly making the legs move.

I deserved nothing but to become a puppet. A puppet played around by everyone, with no true life.

[…]

I thought that I had no feelings anymore, that I could only feel the need of having someone to care about me, but everything changed when he started working on _another_ human puppet… I actually got jealous. My heart actually hurt, I'll actually felt sad – feelings that I thought I've lost the moment I had been betrayed… but most of all… I felt afraid. I knew myself too well to not know why I was afraid… And I wish that I had never felt that way.

I had just gotten back from a mission Sasori-sama gave me, it didn't even last a _month_, and yet, he already found his replacement… It was a replacement that none other could compare to… But I was afraid of that replacement. She would steal away my reason of living, she would take away the one I cared the most about…

I was _afraid_ of losing Sasori-sama. I was afraid of ending up in the thrash piles like the others, lifeless, useless to Sasori-sama.

I used to see Sasori-sama every day, helping him out with his new puppets, but he had no need of me anymore, since he hasn't called for me even once ever since we finished working on that human we found a while ago.

I walked out of my room after many days of concealing myself in that small cage. I went over to Sasori-sama's private laboraty. I didn't dare to walk in, so I just stayed outside and peeked inside, hoping to see him. And yes, he was there… but she was there too, beside him, close behind him, her beauty exceeding mine in every way.

I felt my puppet arms shaking. I felt tears trickle down my cheeks.

I was madly jealous.

I was heartbrokenly sad.

I just felt hopeless suddenly. He was going to give up of me, he was going to leave me, like the other puppets… but I didn't want to. I was afraid of being all alone again, not being able to be by his side anymore.

He saved me from the claws of darkness… This is why I thought that he needed me, wanted to save me from my pain, but that wasn't true, I was just his tool. Yet I continued to stay by his side, because I knew that I couldn't let him go anymore, since my life was his now. He gave it to me, so it belongs to him.

Why hasn't he called for me?

Why doesn't he look for me anymore?

What am I waiting for?

Did he already forget about me, his _puppet_, Karia?

I don't want to!

No, I really feel insecure. I really feel lonely. Most of all, I felt betrayed… once again.

I had being played around again… like a puppet.

_The End._


End file.
